Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,859, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by this reference, describes a method for drilling small holes in printed circuit boards. This invention is an improvement over the invention described in this issued patent. The '859 patent describes the use of an entry overlay sheet which is a homogeneous layer comprising a polymer material having a thickness of about ten thousandths of an inch or smaller. While this sheet works very well in the drilling of micro-sized holes, on the order of 0.003 to 0.005 inches in diameter, the ability to drill larger holes, say on the order of 0.005 to 0.015 inches, is impaired, due to the flexibility of the thin overlay sheet. The layer of polymer material will help to minimize the drill wander, but does not prevent formation of burrs in holes drilled with larger drill sizes. The polymer film overlay material, with its inherent softness and lack of rigidity, tends to lift off the surface of the drilled laminate with the return stroke of the drill. Such lift-off may cause collecting of debris under the drill entry overlay sheet.